Winx XY
by itsTyre
Summary: In the future, the winx have all grown and gone to live successful lives, paving the way for future faerie. But what happens when a new threat emerges and the only hope may be a very unlikely candidate.


This is my idea of the future of the Winx, it won't be like the series, which means new characters, some more action/violence, a new twist, and much much more.

Twenty years have passed since the Winx last fought evil. An in that time the original Winx have gone on to do amazing things on their own.

Stella is now the crowned Queen of Solaria.

Aisha has also become Queen of her realm of Andros, and along with Tressa leads the military of Warrior Mermaids.

Musa had lead a career as a succesful pop star and is now the head executive for her own recording company.

Flora started a reservation for endangered plants and animals for each realm, to ensure the survival of species both big and small.

Techna has become the CEO of a very popular gaming and web deisgn company run completly from a portable wristlet.

And as for Bloom, she decided it's best if she stayed close to Alfea.

The freshman fairy of Alfea, were enjoying the pre-semester party that is thrown yearly in their honor before the start of the new school year. But most couldn't keep their eyes off the strange visitor who was walking by.

"Why is that guy here?"

"I don't know but he sure is cute!"

"Maybe he's a messenger."

The girls continued to make a commotion about the male stranger as he stepped up the stairs and into the main halls of the school.

The boy stood about 5'8 with a light brown complexion and long black hair with red and copper highlights pulled into a curly ponytail. He had a boyish face that didn't look much older than 15 but an athletic build to him. He continued to walk until he found the the door he was searching for labeled "Headmistress".

He quickly stepped in and took a seat across from the principal with a large smile on his face.

"May I help you sir", the headmistress asked politely.

"No ma'am, but, well maybe we can help each other actually", he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at the stranger intrigued by his manner.

"I'm rude, my name is Beat," he extended his hand for a shake.

"A pleasure to meet you, and I am..."

"Oh, I know all about you! I've read all the stories about how you, the Great Bloom and your friends the Winx saved the Magical Demension many times!"

Bloom blushed and pushed a few of the strands of hair from her face.

"I'm honored you've heard of our exploits, but I wouldn't say great is a title for myself. Bloom is fine."

Beat laughed nervously, slightly emberassed at his outburst.

"So Beat, tell me what is it you were looking for."

"Well I was hoping you could help me find a room and talk about a few things."

Bloom had a confused look and tone as she asked if he was looking for the Red Fountain Campus. She thought perhaps he may have stepped into the wrong school.

"No ma'am Miss Bloom, I think I'm at the right campus."

Before she could respond they both heard a loud crash and the sound of screaming girls and shattered glass.

"Oh no, tell me they haven't started the pranks already", Bloom sighed.

They both hurried outside where they saw the freshman fairies trapped in a torando of glass and debris. The poor girls could barely hold a fairy form yet as school hadn't started, and the two sophmore fairies who had arrived couldn't hold off the two intruders.

"These pixies are sooooo boring", the blonde with blue streaks said as she threw one of the girls down.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sister", the blonde with pink streaks chimmed in.

"Ugh, Junior Trix", Bloom muttered.

"HEY! We are nothing like those hags!", the two witches said in unison.

"I am Gem!", the one with pink streaks announced.

"And I am Jewel", the other said in an equally loud voice.

"And together we are the Jinx Twins!"

"Let me get rid of these brats", Bloom said ready to transform.

"No, let me", Beat said, stepping infront of her.

"But you have no weapons, or specialist back up!" Bloom looked alarmed.

Beat smirked," trust me, I won't need any."

Before anyone could say anything else, Beat turned and crossed his hands in the air, imitating the Winx signiture pose and adding his personal touch by yelling "Power up! Go!

Bloom gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as she watched Beats body begin to glow and float infront of her.

"What's going on with this freaky light show?", Jewel asked.

"It can't be", Bloom whispered.

Within a matter of seconds the light dispersed and Beat stood before them all in a shimmering white and purple outfit, complete with a set of wings.

He looked up at the shocked witched and with a smile shouted, " Beat, Fairy of Dance and Rhythm!"


End file.
